User blog:TurtleShroom/Downright Interesting
There are hundreds of characters on this site. Many of them are currently stubs or LQAs. Some of the most entertaining names like Walrus Who Loves Detergent are blank slates, screaming for a creative mind to mold them into epic win. However, this is not the subject I am referencing. Instead of punitive complaints and "we must do this and that", why not take a walk down the obscure lane? Take my hand and go down with me as I share the absolute weirdest facts I can gather about this site's cast of lovable weirdos, spastic parodies, and royal families. You'll find that some characters were intended to be something else than what they are now. Others were used in unexpected ways. Some were written spontaneously after users happened to see something on television that they couldn't remove from their minds. Other items were great on paper, but never came to fruition. Some items are supposedly vital to Antarctica, but barely recieve a passing glance. Whole chunks of Antarctican history, some in MQA and HQA honors, that you will never get to see. Then, there's the oddballs. Some items are just too nifty to leave out. ---- SECTION ONE: That Character was Going to Do WHAT?! Sometimes, people write things with one intention, but they totally changed after other users decided to link to them. Through the beauty of the Wiki format, we get some amazing ideas and the fantastically demonized or exaggerated lunatics we so love and write about. For instance... Mabel was never intended to be raw evil, nor was she initially given a family or her own article. Once upon a time, she was just a paragraph in Explorer's Puffles. When I was asked by Explorer to draw Mabel... she just happened. The first time Mabel made her appearence was in a long-gone adventure, possibly Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade. It was me that that accidently dehumanized Mabel into the heartless, Unicode shouting ball of fluff that we love so much. Director Benny was intended to be firm-but-fair. However, by HF indirectly making him a Mabel relative, we got a heatless, disrespectful, all powerful evil. As we slowly built up the BOF, he became corrupt, too. WitchyPenguin was originally intended to be one of the biggest vilains in Antarctica, along with Herbert Horror and Robo-Gary. Huma and Stamm were intended to be shady researchers, researching penguins by being among them, disgusing as them, and engaging in hilarious interactions. I created them to spur random dialogue amongst every character. Floor Two of Humana Cathedral contains an uploader device and a big-screen television for video conference exchanges between the Sapie Brothers and their seedy boss. Rick Astley was actually supposed to be a viral video for one day and a sweeping album the next, not a real Antarctican character. I'm glad he is, but we never found a use for him... yet. No Penguins were intended to be a major species. Corai was originally a parody of Jimmy Two Shoes. He even had Dara, a Heloise parody, and Mister Icarius, his sworn enemy. Section Two: Win that Failed to Launch Some items that exist around here were supposed to be HUGE adventures. Some locales were supposed to be largely-referenced and extremely influential realms, but they didn't. Burger Khan was originally intended to be a Running Gag. Penghis Khan was always supposed to be confronted with that creepy logo. Dorkugal was supposed to be a nerdy realm that had a huge sphere of influence. That was usurped by various conquering empires. Section Three: That was Proposed? Then there's the strange section. Sometimes, an idea pops into my mind that I never capitalized on, or was too embarassed to use. *From Monster Buster Club, the Emotion Remover Patch. Applying the Patch immediantly removed all emotion from the wearer. It didn't affect them in any other way. They were the same person, with the same goals, thoughts, and emotions... only without emotion. **In a period of crisis, one of the most entertainingly spastic, illiest characters that always goofs off, was given the Patch to strip him of all his normal goofiness, slacking, laziness, and cockiness. Withoutn emotion, he did his job perfectly and efficiently. He even remarked that "without the urge to have fun, it's amazing how much I can get done". ***Essentially, the parody does the exact same thing, except as clunky headgear instead of a slick, high-tech patch. It will also lack side effects when removed. It was scrapped. ***Could you IMAGINE putting that on EXPLORER? :D *From the Danny Phantom Show, the Infi-Map. The Infi-Map was a sacred relic locked away in their Ghost Zone. Anyone who held the Map held the entire map of the Ghost Zone. In real time, it showed every portal as it opened and closed. The holder could also teleport with it, so long as he could hold on. By merely thinking and telling the Map where to go (e.g. "go home"), the Map would, by itself, calculate the fastest route and begin speeding off with its holder hanging on to its bottom. In seconds, they arrive. However, the Map isn't a machine. It is actually somewhat sentient. In the show, the show's largest antagonist used the Map's real-time knowledge of all portals to take him to places like Puritanical Massachutses, Ancient Rome (at its peak), and ancient Tibet. However, his last request wasn't granted: he was instead taken back to where the Map existed. The keepers of the Map noted that the Map sometimes takes people to what it knows is best for them (e.g. a villain to justice), instead of what they think. The Infi-Map is a perfect and endlesly updated map of the Ghost Zone. **The Infi-Map parody was going to have the same power and purpose, but without the sentience (it simply does as told). It could have been in the property of Kwiksilver (like his Psychic Paper). *From Emperor's New School, I propose Yzma Soap. Essentially, it's a cursed bathroom accessory that, after applied, instates the most horrible of curses. Whenever the victim mocks something, he or she obtains the very trait he or she just mocked. Perhaps this could be used in a short story, where a Jerk mocks a Dork and suddenly becomes one, having to live the life of a nerd. In the actual show, the item was irreversible (it didn't wear off), adding insult to industry to the protagonist, as he had to remove everything he mocked by hand, such as washing of acne, pulling out buck teeth, surgery to fix his tall/lanky chicken legs, carrot injections to cure the glasses.... eew. Section Four: Blood is Thicker than Water Every day, I think of characters. Some nights, I stay far too up and watch a bunch of late-night television. These always end up in writing. Well... some don't. *TurtleShroom's whacky relatives, in theory, aren't near being done. **Woe be to my mind for watching a commercial and video regarding The Mighty Bee Show. In theory, TurtleShroom could be granted the lovable burden of a loopy brother bassed off of Bessie Higgenbottom: lisp, teeth, glasses, and all. Alternately, this could be TurtleShroom's only sister. **In my young cousin's show, X-Men Evolution, there's this awesome guy in this wheelchair with immense mental power. Be it telepathy, telekinesis, or entering other people's minds (by grabbing their temples) to free, say, a trapped being in their mind, if it's mental, he can do it. He can sense the presence of items, good and benign, and, of course, his wheelchair can fly. In the show, he's the mentor of the protagonists, and he is awesome. It's not that far a stretch to give these traits to a relative of TurtleShroom. It'll be fun! *TurtleShroom could also have a shapeshifting brother. As in, he has the power to shapeshift into other characters, items, and creatures. Section Five: Interesting Story Ideas Some things I've thought of but never put to print... * A Jerk mocks a nerd far too long. The nerd decides to do something about it and, through something probably involving magic and/or Gothguins, he turns the Jerk into a nerd and forces him to experience what he is put through daily. It gives insight into Dorkugese culture, and, of course, detailed descriptions of the country's famous Skyscraper. * Daniel Specter accidently discovers the Bureau of Fiction and Holyberden. TurtleShroom screws it up more by giving him his Anonymity Necklace (he has no idea what it does). * In a strange M&H/Xet crossover, Xet bribes Midas tricks the boys into building something that is unknowingly evil, and it's up to Canren and Sye to bust them! Oh, and Explorer's usual deus ex machina destroys the item. * Like the old Turtle and Shroom's Database, perhaps a series of logs about various characters and adventures. ---- = Got Feedback? = That's just SOME of my thoughts. Do you have anything to add? Tell me what you think and stay tuned, because you never know when I'll add something new! Category:Parodies Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts